PREGUNTAS
by Felicigra
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado algo? ¿Y al final la respuesta era demasiado obvia?
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater no me pertenece, nunca me pertenecerá, ni a ti tampoco, a menos que seas Atsushi Ohkubo, y si lo eres ¡ERES UN GENIO!

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

**Preguntas, para ti mismo (KxC)**

El no pudo evitar mirarla de nuevo. _"¿Cuándo se volvió tan simétrica?"_

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, pero ¡No sabía cómo lidiar con esto! _"¿O sí se?"_

Estar tan cerca de Chrona le causaba un dolor en el pecho. _"¿Los Shinigamis se enamoran?"_

Estar tan cerca de Shinigami-kun le causaba un cosquilleo en el vientre _"¿Las brujas sienten estas cosas?"_

Ambos Cortan la distancia entre ellos. _"¿La banca es tan larga?"_

Kid tomo la iniciativa…y la mano de Chrona _"¿Qué era esa corriente eléctrica?"_

-N-No s-se c-como lidiar con es-to- dijo tímidamente la peli rosa

Miro sus zapatos._ "¿Por qué esos ojos dorados la miraban con tanta delicadeza?"_

Sin más, el Shinigami tomo la barbilla de Chrona _"¿Qué iba a hacer?"_

Estaba a solo 5 milímetros… _"¿Qué ESTABA haciendo?"_

Respuesta a **TODO**: _"QUE IMPORTA"_

Y sin más…

-Oye rayitas… ¿¡QUE LE VAS A HACER A MI HERMANA!?-

-¡MAKAAAAA-CHOP!- Ragnarok cayó al suelo inconsciente. Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star y Tsubaki salieron del arbusto de cerca

- Ragnarok- dijo Soul, mirando de reojo a la pareja, de la banca, sonrojada- Eso no fue cool…

Las visitas al parque los sábados son interesantes últimamente… ¿Por qué?

N/a: Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Aplausos, tomatazos, mi nombre en una Death Note, acepto de todo… menos insultos al anime

_Feli, fuera_

_Bye-bee!_


	2. Chapter 2

**PREGUNTAS **

Soul Eater no es de mi propiedad, es de unos de los dioses mangakas: Atsushi Ohkubo.

Pero he de aclarar que todos los mangas y animes serán míos el día en que sea asquerosamente rica.

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

**Preguntas, sobre el otro (SxM)**

Ella cerró su libro "_¿Qué es más importante para ella que la lectura?"_

Él apago la televisión "_¿Qué lo distrae tanto?"_

Ella se sentó junta a él en el sofá, casi resignada "_¿Qué le impide irse a cocinar de una buena vez?"_

Él la miro detenidamente "_¿Quién ocupara sus pensamientos?"_

Ella recostó la cabeza hacia atrás "_¿Qué tiene en mente?"_

El recostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella, contemplando los ojos jade que lo miraban detalladamente

_"¿Qué miran?"_

Respuesta a**TODO:** "_Soul…/Maka…TÚ"_

Ella acorto la distancia y beso los labios de su arma. Él se sobresalto y luego le correspondió, acercándola más.

Al cabo de un rato y por culpa del (**MALDITO**) oxígeno, se separaron

-Besas bien – dijo el albino haciéndola sonrojar- Para ser una rata de biblioteca pecho-plano "_Esto me dolerá_"

-¡MAKA-CHOPPP!-

Si, esas eran las dudas de una tarde de domingo… ¿Y las del domingo siguiente?

N/A: Y si, le dolió, MUCHO

¿Y qué les parece? ¿Dañe bien el momento romántico? No traten de matarme, descubrí que soy inmortal, sería inútil.

_Feli, fuera_

Bye-bee!


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Eater no me pertenece, y eso es verdaderamente lamentable, porque si fuera mío el kidxChrona sería una realidad diaria

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

(Si no entienden el título, significa que ambos tienen la misma pregunta)

* * *

**Preguntas, de ambos (B*SxT)**

Acababan de terminar una misión realmente fácil, parecía que se querían decir algo… "_¿Qué es?"_

Caminaron al bosque, listos para acampar, comenzaron a levantar la tienda… _"¿Por qué nos detuvimos?"_

Él fue a recoger leña… Ella siguió con la tienda… _"¿Qué le diría luego?"_

Era la hora de comer, el pesco y comió como un animal

Ella sonreía con ternura y comprensión _"¿Seguiremos así, algo debería ser diferente?"_

Ambos cayeron rendidos en el suelo _"¿Y ahora?"_

Se miraron a los ojos, como buscando algo…

Y lo hicieron… ¿Qué se querían decir?

Respuesta a **TODO:**Un beso, por favor

Se acercaron lentamente uno al otro, decididos a cumplir el sueño que surgió el día en que se conocieron, cuando…

-¡WOZU! ¡WOZU! ¡Chicos!... Eh… etto…

-Moshi, moshi, Shinigami-sama – saludaron ambos ante el espejo, sonrojados y un tanto enojados, dispuestos a responder las preguntas…sobre la misión

Las misiones ahora eran más interesantes… ¿A qué se deberá?

* * *

N/a: Shinigami-sama… eso no fue _cool_

¿Muy malo? XD ¡Sean sinceros! Aunque me duela :(

_Feli, fuera_

_Bye-bee!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wozu! Wozu! ¿Cómo están? Lo siento, pero no he podido publicar… (mátenme!) **

Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero eso no me impide tener *Imaginación* (feel like a Bob Esponja)

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

* * *

**Más que preguntas, respuestas**

Para Death the Kid era todo un honor cortar el cabello de Chrona, simétricamente claro está. Pero por alguna razón se sentía incómodo cortar esos mechones, casi como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen.

-_"Claro que no, la estoy haciendo más simétrica… ¿Cierto?"_

Chrona estaba ansiosa, veía sus mechones caer y las manos de Shinigami-kun por su cabeza la ponían nerviosa, como ese día en el parque…

-_"NO puedo pensar en eso de nuevo, Maka-chan me dijo que quizá me estaba ena… ena… ena… ¿enamorando?"_

Kid continuaba cortando y retocando, pero no se atrevía a mirarla, sin darse cuenta se fue sonrojando al imaginar cómo quedaría, lo simétrica que se vería y lo atractiva que…

-¡No!- grito sujetando su rostro

-¿Shinigami-kun? – Chrona giro y Kid la vio

-Eres… perfecta

Chrona se sonrojo a más no poder, gracias al cielo que Ragnarok estaba separado de su cuerpo, si no ya se estaría burlando de ella

-Shinigami-kun...

Kid se acercó lentamente a ella

-Dime Kid – le susurro, causándole un escalofrió a la pelirosa que solo asintió

- Shini…Kid-kun – Chrona se acercó a él, algo para nada esperado por el joven Death, por lo que él sabía ella era muy tímida

-¿S-Sí? – el Shinigami cerro sus ojos y avanzo más hacia los labios de su adorada Chrona…

Primero fue suave, el toque de Kid le quito la respiración, Chrona cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, Kid coloco sus manos en las mejillas de ella acariciando sus pomulos y sintiendo ligeros choques eléctricos. Chrona supo lo que estaba sintiendo… amor…

-Maka tenía razón… - dijo cuándo el (MALDITO) oxigeno, los hizo separarse

-¿En qué?

-Te amo – dijo sonriendo

- Yo más-

De repente la puerta cayo, dejando ver a Liz, Patty y Ragnarok, este último atado a una silla y con su boca vendada

-Te dije que también cerraras la puerta del ático con candado – susurro Liz a Patty

A Kid y a Chrona les cayó una gotita al estilo anime…

* * *

N/a: Pobre Ragnarok… si claro…XD

¡Denme su opinión del capi! ¡O si no llorare! (Crazy: Que amenaza! Tenemos miedo!)

_Feli, fuera_

_Bye-bee!_


	5. Chapter 5

**PREGUNTAS **

¡Feliz añooo! (Atrasado) Hoy entre a clases y voy a llorar Y.Y

Bueno, cambiando de tema les dejo el capi, que ya me había demorado un poquito… /( ^.^ )/

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

* * *

**Dudas existenciales y decisiones estúpidas **

Soul miraba hacia el techo distraído, pensando en que comería, o mejor dicho, que le cocinaría Maka más tarde…

Maka miraba la ducha y abría la llave, recordando que era el turno de Soul de cocinar, o mejor dicho, pedir comida...

Soul sonrió al escuchar el agua caer

-Es momento de tomar las cosas en serio… - se dijo a sí mismo –_"Pero eso no me impide divertirme un rato…"_

El peliblanco se acerco al cuarto de Maka y espió por la puerta, seguía duchándose

-_"Perfecto" – _pensó acercándose al escritorio que estaba al lado del baño, abrió un cajón y cuidadosamente comenzó a buscar el diario de la rubia, él sabía que ella sabía que él sabía dónde estaba su diario (N/A: ¿?) y por eso cada vez se esforzaba más en ocultarlo.

-¿Por qué será Maka-chan? – Se pregunto Soul entre murmuros –_"¡Bingo!"_

El chico sostuvo el diario en sus manos y lo abrió en la última nota:

"Querido diario, solo tengo que decir que tengo una duda existencial…"

¿Una duda existencial? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

A Soul no le agradaba la idea de no saber algo sobre Maka, desde hace varios días que deja notas así en su diario, como poniéndolo a prueba para saber que significan esas oraciones inconclusas

Pero no.

Soul Eater Evans nunca, NUNCA pierde nada (excepto exámenes claro)

Después de 3 minutos maquinando que significado tendrían esas frases la guadaña enfureció por tener tan poco cerebro, pero en vez de castigarse cual Black*Star decidió que era momento.

Y entonces se… levanto y derribo la puerta del baño

-¡A mí no me engatusas con tus acertijos Maka, que significa lo de la duda exis…!

Soul se dio cuenta que había derribado la puerta…y que esa puerta era del baño, y que en ese baño se duchaba Maka

-Silencio-

-Maka…

Soul trago grueso

-¡CHOOPPPPP!

Y así niños es como el primer Maka-chop de la historia, con una tubería, fue posible

-¿Por qué me gustas Soul? – dijo mientras se cubría con una toalla, sonrojada

Esa noche ambos se la pasaron mirándose avergonzados, sin poder hablarse… claro hasta que recordaron que tenían hambre y Soul recibió otro Maka-chop por olvidar comprar la cena.

-Tan Tan-

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? (Terrible, lo sé). No tenía inspiración para escribir este capítulo, así que simplemente escribí una idea vieja (mía por supuesto). Por favor déjenme su opinión

_Feli, fuera_

_Bye-bee!_

V


	6. Chapter 6

**Wozu Wozu!** Ñah… he tenido una mala semana, he estado muy enferma últimamente así que ni se les ocurra matarme porque probablemente ya me estoy muriendo :'(

Eeeeeen fin, cambiando el tema este es el último capítulo, es un poco distinto ya que esta pareja es la última y tengo que agregar bastante y el capitulo que sigue será el epilogo… es malo ya que no tenia inspiración :(

PERO LES ORDENO DISFRUTARLO

**PREGUNTAS**

Soul Eater no es mío, sino dominaría el mundo, no me miren así, tengo un buen corazón ¡Seria una gran líder!

Bla bla bla – narración

_"Bla bla bla"_ – pensamientos

-Bla bla bla – dialogo

* * *

**_Cuestión de adivinar (B*SxT)_**

Comer, dormir, entrenar….la vida de Black*Star se estaba volviendo aburrida pero el Gran Ore-sama que superara a los dioses no puede que darse con la rutina, no señor, ¡él está dispuesto a lo que sea para cambiar esa aburrida rutina que lo tiene menos grande de lo en realidad es!

-¡Tsubaki! ¡Nos vamos! –Grito para que su fiel arma lo acompañara a lo que sería la solución-¡Tsubaki!

B*S la busco en la cocina, _"Tal vez está preparando algo delicioso para la aventura"_ no, no estaba allí.

Busco en la habitación, "_Quizá está empacando nuestra ropa…" _no, allí no estaba

Busco en el baño, _"Tal vez esté tomando una ducha antes de irnos…"_, no, ninguna Shuriken le destrozo el cráneo… _"Tal vez este afuera…"_

Pero la joven no se encontraba por ningún lado…

-¡TSUBAKI! –

El joven del clan estrella corría por las calles de Death City, buscando a su compañera

-¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Black*Star! – se escucho a lejos, eran Maka y su fiel amigo Soul

El chico retrocedió

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Soul

-No encuentro a Tsubaki… no está por ninguna parte… no sé donde está, ni si está bien ni….

Soul y Maka se sorprendieron, normalmente, Black*star no era tan serio al hablar

-Pues, ella me dijo algo para ti –dijo una vocecita tras de ellos

-¡¿Qué te dijo, Angela?! – gritó el ninja

La pequeña bruja se bajo de su escoba y lo miro fijamente sonriendo

-Me dijo…. Que adivinaras…- dicho esto la brujita partió

-¿Adivinar? ¡¿Qué se supone que Ore-sama entienda por eso?!

-Yo diría que buscaras – dijo Maka sonriendo

-Al menos sabes que está bien… - dijo Soul en tono burlón

-_"Bien…" - _ Black*Star lo proceso - ¡Eso es!

Black*Star se dirigió más allá del desierto, lejos, en los bosques del sur…

-¡Tsubaki! –

-Black*Star…

La chica lo vio impresionada

-No pensé…que llegarías tan pronto – dijo avergonzada lanzando una pequeña tienda de campaña hacia un lado

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… lo hice porque quería saber si recordabas esa noche…en que Shinigami-sama nos interrumpió y… al final te dije que no importaba…que estaba…

La chica calló ante los labios del ninja, que, extrañamente, estaban cargados de preocupación

-Bien, lo sé –dijo- lo que te pregunto es porqué pensaste que tardaría…

-Pues…pensé que tardarías en ver que me fui…y luego en decidirte en buscarme… y después en recordar lo que paso esa noche…solo piensas en ti mismo, pero…eso me gusta de ti…

-Tal vez no lo sepas…pero también pienso en ti….

Se miraron a los ojos y una palabra, en los corazones de ambos, salía sin necesidad de adivinar

_Te amo_

* * *

N/A: Bwajajajajajajaja ¡No dañe el momento! ¡Soy toda una malota!

Mañana o el martes subiré el epilogo

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic, lo escribí con mucho cariño…para: Sakuracc69, Julián y Jumbiie Hana, Evangeline17, Hime Honda, Bell Star, Jaxsy-chan y Burbujas de colores

Y a todos los que no se dignaron a dejarme review! \(-.-)/ Un abrazo psicológico.

_Bye-bee!_

_Feli-fuera._


	7. Chapter 7

Wozu! Wozu! Gracias a todos los que me siguieron hasta ahora…En fin, hoy terminare (Crazy:Por fin) este hermosos fic (Crazy: Presumida)…Notese mi uso excesivo de los tres puntos (…) en este fic

-Blablabla- dialogo

-_"Blablabla" – pensamientos_

Blablabla – narración

* * *

**PREGUNTAS**

**EPILOGO**

**_4 años después…_**

No hay mucho que contar sobre el final de esta historia….. Pero igual aquí esta:

Kid se le declaro a Chrona el 8 de Agosto a la minutos…con 8 segundos. Tuvieron la boda más simétrica del siglo…

Soul aprendió a cocinar (por supervivencia), Maka aprendió a controlar su ira… (Más o menos), algún tiempo después Soul decidió que seria cool sentar cabeza y se caso con Maka… Todo muy lindo hasta que le pareció muy divertido mencionar lo poco que había cambiado y lo plana que era su esposa… en su boda…

Black*Star fue con los padres de Tsubaki a pedirle su mano, no pudieron estar más felices (Que Yerno). Ambos tuvieron una espectacular boda, que tuvo un único defecto: Los gritos del novio…

**_6 años después…_**

**_(2 años después de los 4 años después (Baka) (no mentiras, los quiero))_**

Kid casi muere de un infarto de simetría cuando su hijo y su hija nacieron a los 8 meses, el mismo día y hora que cuando se le declaro a su esposa y….eran gemelos (armas)… Chrona no fue capaz de decirle que había completado las tres líneas en ese momento…

Soul y Maka también tuvieron la suerte de tener 2 hijos, sus mellizos: Suki y Mark, Una niña _cool _como su padre y un niño come libros como su madre, ambos aprendieron el arte del Maka Chop (usuarios)…

Tsubaki dio a luz a tres niñas: Sakura*Star (Con el cabello de su madre), Blue*Star y Red*Star… El gran "Dios" de su padre se rindió ante sus nuevas diosas y les enseño el arte del asesino…

Cada fin de semana se reúnen para comer en la casa de Soul y Maka para recordar los viejos tiempos y celebrar los nuevos…

**_Fin…_**

* * *

(Snif, Snif…) Voy a llorar… ¡Termine un fic maldita sea! Gracias a todos de nuevo y síganme en mi próxima historia: El día en que Tsubaki se hizo pasar por el Gran Ore –sama.(el titulo lo dice todo) con la colaboración de sakuracc69

_Bye-bee!_

_Feli. Fuera…_


End file.
